Zap!
by PeekabooCassieChan
Summary: Muh ha ha ha ha! Another Gaara Fanfic! I love Gaara he is awsome! Gaara got Zapped! Gasp! Sob Sob Oh well these things happen. BUT WHY GAARA! It's a very good story! So....READ IT NOW! plz...


**Zap!**

**In the park well… Just read and find out what happens.**

"Oi, People!" Sakura shouted.

Temari, Gaara, and Naruto where playing a game of monkey in the middle and guess who is in the middle… Yep it's Naruto. Lol. Anyway the 3 ninja were standing in a line and stared at Sakura. She was looking particularly happy to see them and Temari became suspicious. She tilted her head and spoke.

"Why are you so perky all of a sudden?"

"Oh no reason."

Temari shrugged and threw the ball to Gaara. Naruto tried to catch it but instead he missed and got nailed in the head. Temari laughed.

"At least it wasn't a kunai!" Temari giggled.

Sakura ignored the moment of funniness and walked up to Gaara.

"I've got a present for you Gaara." Sakura said standing with her hands behind her back.

Gaara crossed his arms and looked at her confused.

"Just hold out you're hand and close you're eyes." She said in a girlish almost creepy voice.

"Do I have to?" he moaned rolling his eyes.

"Yes."

Gaara sighed and held out his hand. Sakura pulled out a strange yellow and green marker and wrote a word on his hand. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at the engraved words on his hand. He looked up at Sakura and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked at the words once more and spoke.

"Zap? What the hell does that mean?" Gaara asked.

Sakura gasped. "I am ashamed! How could you say something so awful?" Sakura screamed.

"What all I said was-"Gaara began but Sakura cupped her hand over his mouth so he couldn't speak the bad word.

"Anyway," she began "Zap is a game that's been played for many years. Once you write the word Zap on someone's hand with this particular marker you must say 'I love you' when someone says you're name." She said half laughing.

Soon everyone was laughing at Gaara. But Gaara just looked at them with his evil look that says 'What's so funny. Stop laughing of I'll bite you're head off.'

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Gaara. He spoke.

"Like I'm gonna follow that rule. What is it gonna do to me?" He said sarcastically.

"We'll see about that." Temari said. "Oi, Gaara."

Gaara didn't answer. Then something happened. Gaara got shocked! Gasp! Poor Gaara.

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?" Gaara yelled confused and angry, but mostly angry.

"You where shocked." She said. "If you don't follow the rules you will be zapped!"

"You are so-"he began but thought it pointless to continue. He uncrossed his arms and slowly walked away. He was very confused. He wondered how he could get the mark off his hand. He pondered this for a moment not paying attention to where he was going and all of the sudden he hits a pole. Gaara fell down and began rubbing his head. He stands up and turns around but is startled because he sees Kankuro, backs up and hits the back of his head on the pole again. Gaara looked at him angrily rubbing his head with both his hands.

"Why did you do that!" Gaara yelled to Kankuro.

"I walked up behind you to say hi. What did I do wrong?"

"You're face did it wrong!" said Bobby from behind Kankuro. Jessica and Kim began to laugh but stopped when they saw Gaara.

"Oh hi Gaara! What's up?" said Jessica happily trying to change the subject.

Gaara didn't answer and again he got shocked. His hair was now standing up from the static and he was wincing from the pain.

"Wait what just happened?" asked Bobby.

Gaara said nothing and stuck out his hand showing bobby the evil mark.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Bobby falling on the ground.

"Ohhh HaHaHaHaHa! Um, yeah, well. Okay I'm done."

"Now how do I get it off?" Gaara demanded pointing to the word 'Zap'.

"What do you think guys?" asked Kim with a smirk on her face. "Should we tell him?"

"You know we can't do that," replied Jessica.

"Besides we don't know how to get it off."

"Well who does?" said Gaara now angry that he was not getting the answers he wanted.

"Only… Well… I can't say. You say it Jessica."

"Alright the only one who knows is the one who holds the pen."

Gaara remembered that Sakura had the pen last but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Bobby's voice.

"But the person who had the pen last has to give it to someone else so they can zap someone else and so on." He said half laughing.

"Ugh." Gaara moaned. "Why do I have to go crawling back to her?"

"Because she put it on you so she is the only one who can take it off." Replied Kim.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Gaara needs a girls help!"

Gaara got shocked again and now he was ready to kill Bobby. He slowly turned around and walked up to Bobby. His skin was now in pain and looked like he just climbed up a chimney.

"You're gonna need Tsunades if you don't shut up." He said in a cold voice

"Oh and how is that?" Bobby asked.

"Do you know what you look like without a head?"

"No why?"

"I do…"

Kim ran in front of her little brother shocked at Gaara's words.

"Ok that's enough for today. I bet you need to find Sakura so why don't you go and we stay. Okay? Bye." Said Kim Quickly.

Gaara turned around and walked towards the park where he had last seen Sakura.

"Bye Gaara!" Jessica screamed.

"Gaara said nothing and once again was zapped. He thought about what he was gonna do to Sakura when he sees her. Well he couldn't hurt her because then she wouldn't tell him. He couldn't threaten her or she would run away. _'What can I do to get her to tell me?"_

He pondered this question for quite some time until he finally saw Sakura walking up the street with Naruto. He obviously said something funny because Sakura burst out in laughter. Naruto began to laugh to. Sakura looked ahead and saw Gaara arms crossed walking her way. Her laughter died down to a giggle and they soon met face to face.

"……………………………………"

Silence.

"Sakura I have a question." Gaara said in an angry voice.

"Let me guess you want me to get the Zap off you're hand right?" Sakura said still giggling a bit.

"Exactly now tell me." He said demandingly.

"Alright _Gaara_ I'll tell you on one condition." She said.

Gaara got zapped once more and since the sand couldn't save him from an attack on the inside he was helpless.

"What do I have to do?" He said about ready to blow a gasket.

"When I say you're name you have to say 'I love you' ok?"

Gaara was angered by this and it took all of his might to stop himself from crushing her. He looked her in the eye.

"Is there any other way Sakura!"

"Maybe."

"Will you tell me?"

"Maybe."

"Sakura tell me!"

"Why?"

"Sakura I'm getting really angry so just tell me!"

"Why?"

"JUST TELL ME DAMN IT!"

"All right, all right but no more swearing ok!"

He groaned.

"Fine, now tell me."

"Ok. First you have to dip you're hand in water and keep it there."

Gaara followed Sakura over to the lake and dipped his hand in it. He shivered. The water was so cold he took it out and put it in his pocket to keep it warm. He again stuck his hand in the water and listened to the next set of directions.

"Ok now say Zap."

"Zap."

Gaara felt his hand shake like he was shocked.

"Ok now take you're hand out and stand up."

Gaara did what she said and felt much better.

"That's it?"

"Yep that's it!"

Gaara looked at his hand and dropped his jaw. He looked back up at Sakura and yelled.

"SAKURA!"

The word was still on his hand and he still was angry. He walked toward her and she stepped back trying to avoid him. She stuttered.

"Yeah well the mark will be gone in two weeks! Have a nice life!"

**_Now wasn't that funny? Yes, Yes, Yes, it was! I'm still laughing. Well not really but that's ok. Don't tell my mommy! Lol! Anyway like I was saying Arigato for reading my story I hope you liked it! I apologize for any punctuation/spelling errors but it's only like my 5th fanfic so plz keep the criticism to a low. I would like to thank my friends Kimi-sensei and Jesshiku-chan for being in my story. Read Their Stories! They are awesome especially May I Take You're order and Loneliness._**

_**-PeekabooCassieChan **_


End file.
